cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lessan Vadarat
I Agree with the slaver. Lessan Vadarat, also known as Velor Vedevix and a truly staggering assortment of assumed names, is a turian of many skills. A pirate, trader, industrialist, hat-connoisseur and amateur philosopher, Lessan's an enormously violent and intelligent turian who's profited off the suffering of others for most of his life. After his reappearance after the war he seems to have changed. He's less violent, less aggressive, and at least appears to be genuinely altruistic and regretful of his former actions. Born and raised on Vedalk, in the ruins of the Theocracy of Gruul, Lessan grew up as a member of, then head of, the Vadarat Gang. At some point he met and befriended Ghurst Orfal, an ancient krogan and previously a high-ranking naval officer in the Theocracy. The pair, and Lessan's gang, organized the hijacking of a warship and set out into the galaxy as pirates. Soon afterwards the gang split up. Toxa Vadarat took part of the gang and joined the Light of Purgation, Hannid Vadarat and a few others applied for citizenship in The High Republic of Orozvhad, where Hannid would later become a senator, and Lessan set up a fake identity as Velor Vedevix and began slaving, while nominally working for Orozvhad. Velor Vedevix was an enormously successful slaver and the scourge of many colonies in the Terminus Systems and Attican Traverse. At some point he murdered a volus mercenary protecting a colony he'd targeted, stole his omnitool, and joined Cerberus Daily News, where he primarily got into giant arguments with the other board members. His more notable raids include a raid on refugees from New Cairo and the destruction of Siddhartha Station (which was never formally pinned on him). When the Reapers invaded this all changed. Vedevix used all the contacts he had in both of his identities to acquire resources in order to help save the galaxy. Under his twin identities he supplied the Systems Alliance Eighth Fleet, led several military operations against indoctrinated forces, the Reapers, and Cerberus, and organized logistics across the galaxy. He notably participated in The Citadel Coup as Lessan Vadarat, where he engaged with protracted combat with Cerberus forces on multiple occasions, and the Battle of Veratix Station, where he destroyed an enormous amount of Cerberus naval units in a hammer-and-anvil maneuver. After an increasingly genuine change of heart on his part, Vedevix/Lessan was reported dead during Operation Supernova, when his ship was destroyed in combat. In truth he tried to go down with the ship but his second in command, Ghurst Orfal, knocked him unconscious and threw him into an escape pod. Lessan's escape pod was recovered at an unknown point after the relays went down, and when he returned to the galaxy he took on the guise of REDACTED, a completely anonymous information broker. He set up REDACTED Information Services in his new guise and worked as an information broker and occasional wetwork specialist in his new guise for several years. Eventually he retired from Brokering, and now works for a charity for war orphans as, once again, Lessan Vadarat. Public Knowledge (Current): Lessan Vadarat is a mysterious turian with a surprising amount of knowledge about a wide variety of subjects who works as a charity worker for an organization called the Sowers of Spring. He has a past as some sort of naval mercenary working for Orozvhad, pre-war; was involved in logistics, the Citadel Coup, and Operation Supernova during the war; and was an info-broker for a time after the war. He recently had his house bombed by unknowns, which he is less than happy about. Separately, Velor Vedevix has somehow survived the Reaper War. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers